


Putting the 'Bo' in Bondage

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Lingerie, Multi, Orgasm Control, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren enlists Kenzi to make a point to Bo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the 'Bo' in Bondage

Bo turned her hands and ran them along the smooth material of the scarves. At least her attacker had taste. She could hear them whispering as she woke up, testing the knots around her wrists to see if she could pull them free. No such luck. Whoever had done them knew what she was doing. Bo took stock of her situation. She was wearing a bra and a slip, but no panties. Her ankles were also bound, her feet spread apart to leave a triangle of sheet exposed between her legs. She could smell smoke, which meant candles were lit. The whispering stopped, and then there were footsteps from the bedroom door to the side of her bed.

"Ve know ju are faking, so ju shuld stop vasting... our time!"

Bo opened her eyes, then narrowed them at Kenzi. She wore a flat cap, aviator sunglasses, and a camo bandana tied around her neck like an ascot. Her skirt was tartan and her stockings were strategically torn on the inside of her thighs. She was standing tall and solid as an cigar store Indian, shoulders back with her chest thrust out. Her lips were tight and pursed, her hands balls into fists in fingerless gloves.

"Is this about me taking the last Gooey Bar from the fridge? Because--"

Kenzi sliced the air with the flat of her hand, baring her teeth in a snarl. "Silence! Ve vill ask ze qvestions!" 

Bo tugged on her restraints. "Come on, this is ridiculous. Let me go." Kenzi crossed her arms and Bo put an extra growl in her voice. "Now, Kenzi."

"I am not in charge. I do not give ze orders." She turned. "M'dame Doctor Hotpants. Shall I release zah prisoner?"

"Hi, Bo."

Bo turned her head as Lauren walked into the room. She wore a cream-colored slip under a sheer robe, the sleeves billowing around her arms. Her hair was down, and she was smiling with a combination of desire and apology. The desire seemed to come off her in waves, radiating to fill the room until it altered the candle glow. 

"It was her idea," Lauren said softly.

"Has ze prisoner fulfilled her punishment yet, Mah-dam?"

"What did I do?" Bo asked. Her eyes were locked on Lauren, Kenzi's presence all but forgotten.

Lauren walked into the room, lifting her hands to run her fingers over the opening of her robe. "Kenzi? Will you read the crimes for the condemned?"

Kenzie clicked the heels of her boots together, spine straight and chin lifted. "Ze pree-s'nah is--"

"And lose the accent," Lauren said. She was still staring at Bo.

"Right." Kenzie cleared her throat. "The prisoner is accused of not making a choice! The prisoner is accused of division of affection!"

Bo frowned. "Lauren, I--"

"Sh." She put her knee on the bed and leaned forward. She stretched toward Bo, and Bo leaned up to meet her for a kiss. Lauren stopped short, and Bo was left with her lips parted a few inches shy. She tugged on the scarves and grunted. "How could I choose you over Nadia when you couldn't choose me over Dyson? It was unfair to both of us, Bo. I know that as a succubus you're not designed to be monogamous. But as a woman, Bo, and as my lover, I expected more. I wanted to give myself to you entirely. You made it impossible."

Bo's eyes were wet. "I'm sorry, Lauren..."

Lauren snapped, "I said 'be quiet.' You are my prisoner. And I will not let you go until I am satisfied." She ran her eyes over the front of Bo's slip, dragging the pad of her middle finger over the lace. She let it follow the inner curve of her breast, down to her cleavage, then dragged it along the tented material to Bo's flat stomach. The black material wrinkled around Lauren's finger, highlighting the toned muscles of Bo's abdomen.

"I won't ask you to be mine only. I won't ask you not to heal, not to succumb to your urges. All I'm asking is for you to be mine when we're together. To stay in this bed even when I haven't tied you to it. To promise me that for half an hour, or two hours, you will belong to me. Do you so swear, Bo?"

Bo closed her eyes. It was a vow: "Yes."

"Say it." Lauren was stroking her mound now, using three fingers and moving in slow circles. "Say you swear to me."

"I swear," Bo gasped. "I swear, I vow, I do solemnly assert..." She wet her lips, "God, Lauren, please touch me."

Lauren lifted her hand and Bo whimpered at the loss of contact. Her eyes flashed angrily, and she saw Kenzi standing at the foot of the bed. "Kenzi." She saw the desire in her friend's eyes, could almost taste it in the air, and she said, "Stay." She looked at Lauren for confirmation, and Lauren nodded as she wet her middle finger with her tongue. Bo and Lauren locked eyes, and Bo let her gaze drop to watch Lauren's tongue cup, swirl, stroke and suck her finger until it glistened in the candlelight.

"Stay," Lauren said. She ran her wet finger along the inside of Bo's thigh. "You can decide if she's worthy of forgiveness."

"'Kay." Kenzi's voice was suddenly meek. 

Bo squirmed, and Lauren put her free hand on her hip to keep her still. "I'm going to take what I want, Bo."

"Okay." 

"I'm not asking permission. I'm telling you."

Bo opened her eyes and met Lauren's gaze. "I surrender to you entirely, Lauren."

Lauren smiled. She sat up and crawled onto the bed, keeping her eyes on Bo as she straddled Bo's leg and lowered herself onto her thigh. Her hand pressed against Bo under the slip and Bo closed her eyes. Lauren spoke without turning around. "Kenzi? Come here, sweetheart..."

Bo heard Kenzie's boots on the floor, then heard them thud as she took them off. The mattress sagged under Kenzi's weight. "Straddle her other thigh."

Bo swallowed and opened her eyes, watching as Kenzi lifted her skirt and settled just above Bo's knee. Lauren's right thigh pressed against Kenzi's left, and Bo worked hard to keep her breathing steady as they turned toward each other. Kenzi was still, and Lauren leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. Her finger teased Bo's sex as her tongue slipped into Kenzi's mouth, and Bo felt a rush of jealous desire as she watched them. She tightened around Lauren's finger and dug her heels into the mattress. 

When the kiss ended, Lauren tucked her bottom lip into her mouth and looked at Kenzi. Kenzi mouthed, "Whoa," and then looked down at Bo.

"Give me your hand," Lauren said.

Kenzi moved slowly, putting her hand under Bo's slip - looking up at her as if asking for permission, like this was an ordinary day where Bo had any say in what was happening - and covering Lauren's hand with her own.

Lauren looked up at Bo, and Kenzi's finger slipped inside. They moved together, their fingers interlocked as they found a rhythm and thrust into her. Kenzi and Lauren were both moving their hips, rubbing themselves on her thigh, and Bo bent her knees to increase the pressure against them. Kenzi gripped Bo's thigh with her free hand for balance.

"Look at me, Bo." Bo forced her eyes open, her whole body tense as she rocked against their movements. "I want you entirely, but I know that's not possible. I'm willing to share you." She turned her head and kissed Kenzi's cheek, and Kenzi turned her head so that their lips met again. Lauren moaned into the kiss and moved her hand faster, and Bo arched her back with a cry of pleasure. "But when you have other men inside of you and when you have another woman's tongue on your clit, I want you to remember who you belong to."

"I belong to you," Bo said, barely leaving a space between the words. "Lauren, please..."

"Come for me, Bo. Come for us."

Bo pressed her head into the pillow, her body bent like a bow, and she came. She felt the orgasmic energy flowing out of her and into her lovers. She focused it like twin barrels, pouring it into them. Lauren's thighs tightened around Bo's leg and her body went rigid. She cried out Bo's name, her skin glowing. Kenzi looked as if she had been Tased, her fingers digging into the underside of Bo's thigh hard enough to leave dime-sized bruises. 

She felt it as they came, like the first burst of cool air when the air-conditioner kicks on, and Bo let it seep through her pores. The energy passed between the three of them - she felt it flowing between Lauren and Kenzi, powerful enough to pass between humans.

When she finally opened her eyes, Kenzi and Lauren had rearranged themselves to lie across the bed's width, their heads pillowed next to each other on Bo's stomach. The air smelled of their sex, and she could feel the moisture of their juices on her thighs. She tensed the muscles of her arms, fingernails digging into her palms as she pulled. Lauren turned her head, lazily smiling as she watched Bo struggle. 

Bo nearly demanded to be let free, but that wasn't the game, was it? She wet her lips and relaxed. She softened her gaze, and Lauren rolled onto her side to prop herself up on one elbow. 

"Were you going to say something, Bo?"

"No." She smiled. "At your leisure, ma'am."

Lauren grinned and reached up to release Bo. The actual restraints weren't necessary any more.


End file.
